Of Montagues and Capulets
by Lucy Dragneel
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were never meant to be, one from the house of Montague and the other from Capulet. Will these two manage to outplay the game of feuding families or will they never be? /SasuSaku/Based in Verona, Italy. 1500's.


_**Of Montagues & Capulets**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_IN THE STREETS OF VERONA the streets were thick of an ambience that gave a familiar yet detestable tension. The day had started regularly and had continued to do so throughout the early morn and into the late afternoon until disrupted by a miniscule remark._

_'Filthy Capulet scum.'_

THE SUN SHONE BRIGHTLY throughout the cloudless skies and illuminated the golden streets of Verona. Streams of light filtered through countless buildings and decorated the pavements with an array of scattered patterns that children danced over in glee and merriment as adults would look on and talk of more 'mature' matters. Some however, would stop to observe the children with lighthearted thoughts and a spring in their step. Among these people were a three that start this story.

One was female, the rest undoubtedly male. They were an odd trio, no doubt. But they seemed happy nether the less, indulging themslves in idle chatter as the day passed. The tallest was a pale, blonde haired woman who donned two startling blue eyes and an equally startling choice of clothing. The shortest was a portly man with strange spiral-like markings on his cheeks. The other was a listless fellow who's short black hair was pulled into a tight tail at the back of his head. A white loop was imprinted upon their sheaths that were attatched to their hips, aswell as their clothing. Yes, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru were servants of the Noble family Capulet.

"I shall have to dissagree, Ino! I think Michiru is a fine husband for Lady Sakura!" the chubby man shook his head in depreciation. Their idle chatter had somehow curved to the topic of their noble Lady Sakura's 'said' arranged marriage. Astonishingly, the man was highly for the matter.

"Oh what nonsense you speak of Chouji! Michiru is a wealthy man, Of course. However do you think of Lady Sakura's feelings? Her heart does not belong to him!," Ino shook her head in disagreement at her companion's absurdity. "Surely a more suitable lord who maybe is not so.. on the _portly_ side should m'Lady be wed to!" A quick glance to the side confirmed the woman's thoughts. '_Portly.' _She could only watched as the man's cheeks swelled in indignation and pray for there not to be a public dispute over the issue.

"You both are being troublesome.." The excluded darker skinned man sighed. If he recalled correctly all they had been bid was to purchase the food for a special meal tonight but in a strange turn of events, the conversation had landed on a maritial topic. He himself, held no interest in his mistresses love affairs.

"Oh hush, Shika-"

"Hold it." Shikamaru held out an arm to block the way of his companions path. His brown eyes narrowed into an expression Chouji could not decifer.

"What is it Shikamaru?" he asked nervously.

"Montague." The other man spat and sure enough, across the road stood two other men in a similair attire to their own and with a similair expression, too. Ino and Chouji followed his gaze and found themselves sucked into a stare off with the opposing servants.

"What are they doing here.. this is _west." _Ino breathed in disgust as her face wrinkled into that of irritation. "Dare they _challenge_ us?" her hand slowly travelled to her trusted rapier so she could clasp the red leather tightly as a warning to the intruders.

"They are certainly pushing buttons.." Shikamaru mimicked the woman's actions as his own nimble hands took hold of the hilt. Chouji soon followed suit.

In the streets of Verona the streets were thick of an ambience that gave a familiar yet detestable tension. The day had started regularly and had continued to do so throughout the early morn' and into the late afternoon until disrupted by a miniscule remark.

"Filthy Capulet scum."

And that was when the conflict started.

_Meanwhile.._

"Faster Kyuubi, faster!" A blonde man urged his horse as he stormed down the golden paving into unfamiliar territory. A brawl had started, that had been made perfectly clear. Wether or not casualties had been made were not and he was not one to take chances. They had to be _stopped. _"Good work Kyuu." the blue eyed man lept off of his horse's saddle and ran through the flock of fleeing civilians. His eyes darted across the scene to assess the situation quickly. Two sevrants holding the Montague emblem around their necks. Three others bearing Capulet.

"Please! I beg we resolve this in less barbaric manners!" Naruto pleaded loudly as the two sides slowly backed away from each other. Feeling satisfied with his work, he carefully took a few more steps forward. "You know of the restrictions we have been given as to public disputes!"

"You are in Capulet territory, Montague! Be gone!" Shikamaru barked as he brandished his silver blade threatningly.

"Servant's of Capulet, I mean no harm!" Naruto raised his empty hands. He slowly edged over to the two other Montague's, noticing how the odds were now even. "Please."

"Master Sai!" Ino cried out in a mixture of distress and relief as a black stallion pelted down the street towards the dangerous area.

"Sai...," Naruto muttered darkly. His hands trembled with the urge to wield his blade and cause bloodshed to the filthy blooded man who he despised. His eyes hooded with a dark aura as they locked with a man of the palest skin and darkest hair in Verona. "..The prince of cats."

"You inbred scum dare to tread foot in Capulet territory?" The black haired man seethed as he dismounted his unruly stallion. "Unforgivable, you shalt not leave unscathed!" Sai withdrew his blade with a flourish, his eye's eager and hungry for bloodshed.

"We are to resolve this peacefully, Capulet." Naruto said slowly. If he were to lose his mind for even a moment, exchanging blows would undoubtedly occur.

"Beasts such as Montague know not of the word." Sai sneered at the shorter man. His lips curved into a sadistic smile at the murderous intention clear on Naruto's face. How easy it was to anger the hot-blooded Montague was just part of the game. "Now let us settle this in your peoples way."

Naruto raised his chin proudly as his thumb jabbed his chest plate. "We are of fighter's blood, you despicable Capulet cur. But not of a sly cat who provokes other animal's into it's web! I bite my thumb at you, sir!" A tanned thumb rested inbetween the mans thin lips as he pressed his teeth down into the flesh. He could see the outrage clear on the Capulets faces and became aware of how much he had probably worsened the situation. But that didn't occupy his mind, his one thought was to _kill this man. _His miserable life would end on this day.

The Montague's exchanged looks and awaited Naruto's brief nod before releasing a strangled war cry as they charged their foes. "This ends today, Capulet!" Naruto thundered as the two engaged each other in combat, swords at the ready. "Are you ready to lose one of your nine lives?"

Sai snorted in ridicule and lacerated the mans upper arm with his blade. His eyes feasted upon the crimson seeking through the mans blue tunic with pride, his smug victory being his downfall as Naruto returned the favor but to Sai's thigh. "Filth!" He hissed in rage.

_**"MEMBERS OF MONTAGUE! MEMBERS OF CAPULET!"**_

Both brawlers froze in their position, head's craning slowly in horror. "Behold.. Prince Sarutobi." The blonde whispered as he bowed his head in dubtiful respect.

Before the six frenzied adults rode an old furrowed man, his face bore a thunderous expression as his brilliant white stallion trotted inbetween the houses, his underlings instantly sinking to their knees in respect and admiration.

"Tell me pray.. why you are disrupting the peace of our fair Verona?" The mans voice was heavily laden with rage and weariness.

"M'lord, These Montague's came into Capulet area!" Ino accused as her eyes bore into the ground with fear.

"_Capulet _area? I think you are forgetting girl, this is Verona. _Hiruzen _land." Sarutobi shook his head at the stupidity of his people before raising his weathered hand, a golden rod firmly clasped inbetween his tired fingers. "This is the last time your kind shall cause me trouble. I hereby decree that if any of the house of Montague or any of the house of Capulet break the peace of Verona oncemore, the punishment will be _death." _

"Y-Yes M'lord.."


End file.
